


13 Steps Of The Moon Child

by RisingSun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Coming of Age, Full Moon, Fullmoon Magic, Growing Up, Halloween Challenge, Love, M/M, Nature Magic, Rituals, Romance, Seduction, Spells & Enchantments, Spooky Bingo Challenge, SpookyBingoMX, Werewolf Changkyun, eternal love, witching hour, wizard Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun
Summary: He lived in the cycles of full moon, embracing death to be reborn, embracing the lonely love gifted to him from above.Oblivious to the existence of a magical being he knew only from the old tales of his childhood, he took a step forward one night only to be drawn to a new beginning of a path of seduction, for the eternity.





	13 Steps Of The Moon Child

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for Spooky Bingo (MX edition) for the "fullmoon magic" prompt!  
I hope you'll enjoy it! Please join the bingo and/or leave comments!  
You can also find me on twitter - @RisingSunce

The moonlight illuminated patches of damp grass, broken branches and leaves in between the thick, old trees, creating a narrow path for him to swiftly follow. The forest was familiar, quiet companion throughout his whole life and, on the days when the moonlight was the strongest, his only home.

Changkyun relied on the moon as much as it was the cause of his curse. The love-hate relationship was a part of the essence of his being, passed on from one generation to the next. Embracing it was a must, something he was taught to do, but at the same time something he craved from the earliest age too.

The moon was his lover as much as it was his origin, traceable under his skin, flowing through his veins. On the nights like this, it was the source of his pain and desire, death and rebirth, tearing his flesh, ripping his skin and making him blindly chase after it, only to express all of his devotion, worship and love in a single howling cry right before the break of dawn.

The never ending cycle of deaths and rebirths guided by the full moon was something Changkyun was used to, something common, something generations of his ancestors went through since the beginning of time. His family was like many others, keeping the old ways, the old traditions and behavioral patterns that secured the peaceful passing of time in the environment that became hostile towards their kin a long, long time ago.

Meeting and embracing the full moon occurred in the familiar way repeatedly, the chase of the light through the thick forest inevitably ending in the clearing he would reach right as the witching hour came to an end. The moonlight would embrace him whole then, city full of prying eyes and, more importantly, potential unwanted prey, left far behind on the other side of the forest. He would bask in it, in the moment of pure freedom, closing his eyes and letting his fur shine, soaking up the warmth of the moon no one but him was able to feel. And he would take a deep breath, raise his head and let out that precious love confession.

However, thirteen moons ago the familiar pattern of his lonely love meetings forcefully changed. The full moon was high above the forest as Changkyun ran through it, successfully ignoring the light shift in the air he was feeling that faithful night. If anything, it made him feel lighter, filling him with more energy and he silently blamed the spring waking up the nature around him for it. The night was warmer than usual for that time of the year and the young wolf found himself getting lightheaded from the surge of moonlight energy pumping through his blood. The source of his excitement became clearer than the night illuminated by the moon as soon as he reached the end of the thick line of trees and faced the clearing.

Old tales talked of his kin. Tales passed on from generation to generation in his family and in many families like his, of people graced with the moon power, priests and witches feeding off the energy of the moon. Those were the dark stories of moon vampires, the ones stealing the enchantment essential for wolves and seducing them in return, eventually leading them to their doom. What doom actually meant got lost in the centuries of spreading the tales. Some stories spoke of the witches eventually having the same fate as wolves, being forced to lay low in order to survive, or worse, disappearing altogether. Some others spoke of entire packs of wolves desperately running in search of forests clear of witches’ interference, only wishing to live and freely embrace the moon in peace.

They were a legend, a part of bedtime stories for frightened baby wolves. In a world full of different interesting species, enemies and friends, predators and preys it wasn’t hard to believe in some old story about moon vampires. However, Changkyun or anyone else he knew never heard of them actually existing in present time or at least in the last couple of centuries. As far as wolves were concerned, moon vampires were lost.

The man in front of the young wolf definitely didn’t look lost. Changkyun stopped at the edge of the forest, eyes glued on the naked figure in front of him. The man stood still, arms slightly outstretched towards the moon as he spoke to it, obviously directing all his energy to it.

He looked young, as young as the wolf and Changkyun watched the way he talked to the moon, as if calling for it and praying to it, worshipping it. Similar to the way wolves wordlessly did too, yet so different. The man’s skin almost shimmered, bathing in the moonlight and appearing to receive the surreal glow with every new word passing his lips. The moon was gifting him energy, much like it gifted new birth to the wolves and Changkyun wondered if his fur looked as shiny, as special when he basked in the moonlight.

The witch – or wizard, or priest – the wolf had no idea what name would be appropriate as most of the tales told by his kin addressed people with moon power as moon vampires, something bad and degrading. Something this young man definitely wasn’t, at least not in Changkyun’s eyes. He was beautiful and the wolf became more aware, more mesmerized by that beauty as seconds ticked away.

Sucked into the subtle movements and steady voice chanting his devotion to the moon above them, Changkyun couldn’t look away. Not when the man suddenly stopped talking and certainly not when he started moving instead, gracing the moon and the prying eyes of the wolf with breathtaking dance. It was the second part of the ritual and he executed it with precision and fluidness, his dark eyes fluttering shut and staying closed as he felt the ground beneath his bare feet, as if deepening his connection to it and bringing it to peace with the moon above them. To Changkyun it felt like the young man surrendered himself to both entities, receiving the energy from the nature as well as the moon and at the same time bursting with controlled power and freedom, consuming his whole being. And then the song began.

At first it was quiet, soft, almost a whisper, as if the man was afraid it would disturb his dance, as if he was trying to find the most subtle way to integrate it into it. It steadily grew – in volume and intensity, moving in harmony with the movements of his body, until it exploded, binding the earthly nature and the moon tighter to him. Changkyun watched in fascination. The magic happening.

To the young wolf it felt like a fraction of second and one long moment when the time stopped and the dance, the song, the prayer came to the end. The enchantment, however, didn’t and, when the deafening silence finally replaced the soothing voice of the magical being in front of him, the man turned and met his gaze, letting the energy of the moon float over to him through it.

Changkyun tilted his head back and howled, before turning around and disappearing back into the forest as quickly as his legs took him.

The enchantment stayed with him into the next day and the next week and the days ahead, as if a special part of the moon energy engulfed him and wasn’t willing to let go. In the desperate urge to understand what was happening to him, Changkyun consulted the old books he kept on the attic of his home, the handwritten legacy of his ancestors. The tales were as he remembered them, painting moon vampires in the colors of seductive darkness, posing as warnings for young inexperienced wolves. There was truth in them, yet Changkyun couldn’t match that darkness staring at him from the old pages with the ethereal glow staring at him from his vivid memory. The glow he could clearly feel following him with undying intensity.

Two weeks after the faithful night he suddenly caught glimpse of the man on the street. As if on cue, the wizard turned his head and met his eyes for a brief moment, but Changkyun felt like he could read the fraction of recognition in them. The eye contact broke as suddenly as it came and the man disappeared in the crowd, making the wolf feel like he imagined the encounter.

Three more days passed and the man appeared in Changkyun’s bookstore, the glow around him faint, but recognizable to the wolf, the moon energy oozing over to him in steady waves. When their eyes met again the feeling of being recognized reappeared, but Changkyun kept quiet and professional before he watched the man leave the bookstore. Close proximity intensified the enchantment, leaving the wolf irrationally craving for more. It was a dangerous feeling and a dangerous thought, but deep down Changkyun knew he won’t be able to fight it.

The next full moon called him out and Changkyun found himself on the familiar run through the forest, knowing full well who was waiting for him on the other side. As the moon energy pumped his racing heart, he felt it in every fiber of his body, without question. The man was at the start of his ritual when Changkyun’s eyes fell on him again and the wolf took one small step closer, absorbing every word, every motion, every note.

Just like the last time, the ritual finished, leaving the naked man overflowing with moon power and then meeting his gaze, sharing a fraction of it with the wolf. He calmly watched the animal cry his love confession to the moon above them and disappear behind the thick trees. Until the next full moon.

Kihyun. The wizard had a name and Changkyun felt like a new wave of moon power passed through his body whenever he would mouth it to himself. After the second full moon Kihyun appeared again. In the bookstore, in a coffee shop, on his way to the late night shopping. And finally, on Changkyun’s night out with his best friends. Jooheon and Minhyuk introduced him as their old high school friend and explained that he recently moved into the neighborhood.

It felt like Kihyun was everywhere, as if seeking him and finding him all the time. In return, Changkyun allowed himself to look for the wizard once in a full moon, experiencing the magic and shortening the distance one step at a time.

The wolf felt trapped, basking in the feeling of blissful danger, caught under the steady gaze of the wizard with a name. He was unable to set himself free, but at the same time his instinct, the one that was supposed to protect him, not even letting him try to. Kihyun’s moon energy raced towards him whenever he was in the presence of the slightly older man and lulled his instinct into a peaceful, comforting sleep, at the same time keeping him breathless and enchanted.

Seduction was sweet, sweeter than anything Changkyun experienced before. He was well aware that this was that same exact doom all the tales were warning him about. Losing his mind over the moon power the wizard possessed, constantly chasing, reaching for it, only to be left desiring more. Worshipping it as much as the moon, identifying it with the moon, being dependent on it. He was scared of it, yet unable to stop.

So Kihyun continued to be everywhere, with every moon passing, with every small wolf step just that much closer. Kihyun was there more and more and still not enough. Changkyun let him come close, drawn to him as he was drawn to the moon and it made perfect sense. After all, the wizard was a personification of his night lover, wasn’t he? The only one able to soothe his thirst, even just a bit. And Changkyun was hungry. And he was greedy. And he simply needed more, without question.

It was the thirteenth moon. A cycle finished – another one in the wolf’s life. Life was all about the cycles, but Changkyun only paid attention to the ones marked by the full moon, living in the present and waiting for another day of death and rebirth, another gift of moon love, now given by the man named Kihyun rather than the moon itself.

It was the thirteenth moon and Changkyun didn’t think much of it. Another full moon, as special as all the others, yet the first full cycle with Kihyun finished. Death. Rebirth. New beginning.

When he got out of the forest, reaching the clearing at witching hour and slowly walked thirteen steps towards the naked figure in the centre of it, he realized there was only one step left. Looking up at Kihyun, he felt the moon energy reach him stronger than ever before and he stood still, simply absorbing it all, as if he wasn’t a part of it. However, for the first time he truly realized how much a part of the whole process he actually was. An essential player in a love triangle game. But was it a triangle if the moon and the wizard were two halves of the same entity?

Kihyun did the ritual, steadily repeating it from the beginning to the end, much like all the times before. To Changkyun it felt different, like that one extra step he took that night changed his perspective completely. He felt every motion, every sound and every breath deeply, differently, knowing them by heart and executing them together with Kihyun in his mind. Breathing the energy of the moon in sync and reaching the ecstatic climax together with the wizard too. The silence made way for his inner wolf to whisper the truth – the synergy, the flow, the love making.

The revelation hit him hard, but Kihyun’s gaze that followed hit him harder, the same revelation reflecting in it, wordlessly mirroring the essence of his own being as the wizard took the last step and crouched down right in front of him.

“Moon child,” Kihyun gently whispered and leaned close, resting his forehead against Changkyun’s. He moved his both arms around the young wolf, running his hands across his fur and making it disappear, slowly revealing the patches of soft skin lightly shimmering under the moonlight. As Changkyun transformed back into his human form, Kihyun’s dark orbs held no surprise, yet glinted more brightly, finally freely facing the man they loved.

“Moon lover,” Changkyun corrected, before embracing the dawn and his precious lover with a kiss. Embracing his doom with everything he had to offer in return. For they were moon lovers together, finally accepting the cycle of becoming one. For the new beginning of freedom together. Death and rebirth. The eternity.


End file.
